Field
This disclosure relates to wireless energy transfer, methods, systems and apparati to accomplish such transfer, and applications.
Description of the Related Art
Energy or power may be transferred wirelessly using a variety of techniques as detailed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/789,611 published on Sep. 23, 2010 as U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0237709 and entitled “RESONATOR ARRAYS FOR WIRELESS ENERGY TRANSFER,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/722,050 published on Jul. 22, 2010 as U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0181843 and entitled “WIRELESS ENERGY TRANSFER FOR REFRIGERATOR APPLICATION” the contents of which are incorporated in their entirety as if fully set forth herein. Prior art wireless energy transfer systems have been limited by a variety of factors including concerns over user safety, low energy transfer efficiencies and restrictive physical proximity/alignment tolerances for the energy supply and sink components.
Implantable devices such as mechanical circulatory support (MCS) devices, ventricular assist device (VAD), implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICD), and the like may require an external energy source for operation for extended period of time. In some patients and situations the implanted device requires constant or near constant operation and has considerable power demands that require connection to an external power source requiring percutaneous cables or cables that go through the skin of the patient to an external power source increasing the possibility of infection and decreasing patient comfort.
Therefore a need exists for methods and designs for energy delivery to implanted devices without requiring direct wire connections.